


Chasing The Sun

by hrhiriswest



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiriswest/pseuds/hrhiriswest
Summary: "But in my experience, sometimes what really defines someone is what they don't do."After the conversation with Alaric, Josie does what is right in her heart.- aka what should've happened at the end of 1x11





	Chasing The Sun

“ _ But in my experience, sometimes what really defines someone is what they won’t do.” _

Hearing these words, Josie turns around with a smile on her face, and walks away from Alaric. She thinks of that time in the hallway with Penelope, when she kissed her, and how right that felt. She thinks of when she told Penelope that she hates her, but in reality she is hiding from the truth. She thinks of when Penelope gave her that note that she has not read yet and how vulnerable she looked. And she thinks of those kisses outside of the ruined house.

 

Josie knows why she is completing avoiding thinking about Penelope. It’s because she doesn’t want to get hurt again. But she knows she is not being fair to her. Josie constantly avoids her, but then doesn’t. She says that she hates her and that she doesn’t want to get back together, but she knows she is lying. She feels like a horrible person playing around with Penelope’s feelings, but she didn’t know what she wanted.

 

Now, she knows. She wants Penelope. She is tired of running from her. She is tired of not doing what her heart really wants.

 

Josie, happy with her decision, starts to run up to a certain someone’s room.

 

__

 

It’s really late. And Josie knows this.

 

But she couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Standing outside Penelope’s room, she knocks softly and awaits the brunette’s appearance. She waits there for only a few seconds when she hears footsteps walking towards the door. When the door opens, Penelope is standing there with wide eyes.

“Jojo? It’s past midnight, why are you here?” Penelope asks, leaning against the door.

“Can I come in?” Josie asks quickly, looking down at the ground.

When she glances up, she sees Penelope step out of the way and motions for her to come in. When she steps in, she turns around and sees Penelope close the door behind her. Once the door is closed, Penelope just stares at her. She looks so vulnerable, Josie thinks. She almost looks scared, and Josie hated seeing that look on her. 

“So.” Penelope urged.

“Right. I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here so late, but I need to tell you something. And I would really appreciate if you don’t say anything until after I’m done.” Josie insisted.

Penelope’s eyebrows rose up, probably because she wasn’t expecting Josie to be so insistent. Josie watches her sit down in silence and look up at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“First off, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I made it clear that I wanted to avoid you, but I just didn’t do that. It wasn’t fair to keep toying with your emotions like that. And I didn’t even want to avoid you. After our kiss a few weeks ago, I was scared. I didn’t know what it meant, and I really didn’t know what I want. I left you in the dust and I’m sorry. And--”

“Josie.” Penelope whispered. 

“I thought I told you to wait until after I was done.” Josie teased, laughing very slightly. 

 

“I know, but I need to apologize to you. That’s what the note was: an apology. I broke up with you and didn’t give you an explanation or a reason or anything. I never stopped loving you, even after everything. One of my biggest regrets is ending things with you. And I can’t say I’m sorry enough for hurting you.” Penelope stammers, looking Josie straight in the eye. 

Josie sighs. “But I strung you along. After the kiss in the hallway, I avoided you. Then today, I kissed you again and said that I never want to get back together with you. And I feel so fucking awful, Penelope. I know I hurt you. I did all of this because I was scared. Scared because I am still so in love with you and I didn’t know what it meant for us.” 

“We can both be sorry.” Penelope giggles.

Josie smiles at the sight. She has always loved Penelope’s laugh. “Sounds good.” She says, taking a step closer to Penelope.

When Penelope sees the action, she walks the few steps and closes the gap between them. They stand there, looking at each other, not wanting to take this moment for granted.

“You were always the one for me, Penny.” Josie says softly.

Penelope smiles at the nickname. “No more running from each other anymore. No more being scared.. No more hiding.” She continues with the smile on her face.

Josie, feeling bold, cups Penelope’s face and kisses her hard. The kiss felt so right, so familiar, and so real. She feels Penelope grinning against her lips and it only makes her heart beat faster. Josie shyly slips her tongue into Penelope’s mouth, acquainting herself with the way their lips move with each other. 

Eventually, they are both smiling too big to keep kissing, so they pull away. Josie brings her hands from Penelope’s face to her waist, and Penelope just wraps her arms around her neck. 

“I’m really happy we found our way back to each other.” Penelope gushed. 

“You and me both, love.” Josie says before crashing their lips together again, knowing that she has the sun back in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Chasing the Sun by Sara Bareilles because i love that song. this is the first fic I've ever published so please be nice and leave comments or kudos :) follow me on twitter if you want @waverlyleigh xo maybe I'll post a longer one in the future


End file.
